


Дело о непрошеной сове

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: — Что ж, — сказал Джон, в очередной раз чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. — Сова.Произнес он это своим обычным вежливым тоном с плавными нотками лёгкого любопытства. Таким тоном Джон обычно говорил вещи вроде «Что ж, три пакета замороженной четвертой отрицательной» и «Что ж, пара человеческих ушей».— Бог мой, Джон, твои дедуктивные навыки совершенствуются с каждым днем. Скоро меня оставишь без работы, — кисло отозвался Шерлок. — От тебя нынче ничего не утаишь.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Дело о непрошеной сове

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Case of the Unwelcome Owl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/120495) by [FayJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay). 



Отработанным движением Джон дёрнул ящик прикроватной тумбочки, сунул руку внутрь и схватил припрятанный там пистолет. Конечно, это был далеко не первый раз, когда Джона Уотсона будили посреди ночи. Это даже не был первый раз, когда его будили посреди ночи уже в Лондоне, в тишине и безопасности собственной квартиры. Однако впервые он был разбужен маячившим на пороге его комнаты Шерлоком Холмсом с перьями в волосах — он нетерпеливо щелкнул пальцами и объявил:

— Пистолет. Сейчас же.

Не успевший до конца проснуться мозг всё ещё обдумывал, нужно ли начать защищаться. Джон покачал головой и заставил себя расслабиться.

— Никогда больше так не делай, — высказал он силуэту Шерлока. — Я тебя мог застрелить, чёрт возьми!

— Не мог, — отозвался Шерлок со скукой в голосе и властно поманил пальцами. — А теперь отдай мне пистолет. Надо застрелить сову.

Он стоял в проеме двери, абсолютно уверенный в том, что сейчас Джон выскочит из своей тёплой и удобной кровати и покорно передаст ему пистолет. Судя по всему, в какой-то момент жизни у Джона успел выработаться рефлекс на такой тон голоса, потому что он успел наполовину вылезти из постели и протянуть заряженное оружие прежде чем понял, что происходит.

— Погоди-ка… Нет! Что? — спохватился Джон, отдёргивая держащую пистолет руку. — Какую ещё сову?

Шерлок раздражённо выдохнул. «У него и правда перья в волосах, — отстранённо отметил Джон. — Интересно, он знает? Скорее всего, нет».

— Всего лишь самая обычная небольшая сипуха. Дай сюда пистолет, мне срочно нужно вынести её крошечные мозги!

Джон мысленно проиграл разговор заново, пытаясь найти в нем хоть каплю смысла. Не помогло.

— Я не буду помогать тебе в уничтожении исчезающих видов, Шерлок, — твёрдо сказал он.

— «Tyto alba delicatula» в наших краях, конечно, редкость, но исчезающим видом их не назовешь.

— Ты опять не уловил суть, — вздохнул Джон. — Послушай-ка. Я не собираюсь потворствовать твоим совоцидальным наклонностям, если только это не какая-нибудь злобная ниндзя-сова, работающая на Мориарти. И не смей говорить мне, что слова «совоцидальный» вообще не существует! На часах… — он бросил взгляд на прикроватный столик и снова вздохнул: — Полтретьего утра, Шерлок, я не в состоянии полноценно соображать. И убивать птиц тоже не в состоянии. Иди спать!

— А если я скажу, что эта сова и вправду злобная и работает на Мориарти?

— Тогда я брошу в тебя чем-нибудь тяжёлым. Всё. Если больше не случилось ничего важного, пожалуйста, проваливай.

— Одолжи мне свой пистолет, и я сразу же оставлю тебя в покое, — нарочито невинно предложил Шерлок, как будто это была самая обыденная просьба — вроде как одолжить у соседей соль. Джон передёрнул плечами: его всегда немного пугало, когда Шерлок притворялся нормальным человеком.

— Держи свои пальцы подальше от моего пистолета, — устало, но твёрдо повторил Джон. — И что за бред ты вообще несешь, при чём тут сова?

Шерлок послал в него уничижительный взгляд. В полумраке Джон плохо разбирал черты его лица, но в уничижительности взгляда был уверен.

— Ну почему тебе обязательно быть таким невыносимым? — обиженно вопросил Шерлок и выскочил в коридор, захлопывая за собой дверь.

Какое-то время Джон безучастно пялился на закрытую дверь, пытаясь вспомнить, так ли плохо было вести скучную серую жизнь простого обывателя. «Да, было плохо», — мысленно признал он, вздохнул и поднялся с кровати.

* * *

На спинке дивана в гостиной и вправду сидела небольшая сова. Какое-то время они с Джоном рассматривали друг друга, а потом сова отвернула голову и уставилась на Шерлока. На первый взгляд, ничто в сове не намекало на её причастность к злому гению Мориарти. С другой стороны, Джон представить себе не мог, что привело её в центр Лондона на Бейкер-стрит 221Б.

Сова вытянула голову, пристально посмотрев на скрючившегося над ноутбуком и что-то яростно печатающего Шерлока, и вопросительно угукнула.

— Отвали, — не отрываясь от экрана сказал тот. На одно абсолютно сюрреалистическое мгновение Джон и вправду поверил, что Шерлок общался с совой, но это было просто нелепо. Конечно же, он просто всё ещё обижался из-за пистолета.

— Что ж, — сказал Джон, в очередной раз чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. — Сова.

Произнес он это своим обычным вежливым тоном с плавными нотками лёгкого любопытства. Таким тоном Джон обычно говорил вещи вроде «Что ж, три пакета замороженной четвёртой отрицательной» и «Что ж, пара человеческих ушей».

— Бог мой, Джон, твои дедуктивные навыки совершенствуются с каждым днем. Скоро меня оставишь без работы, — кисло отозвался Шерлок. — От тебя нынче ничего не утаишь.

Джон немного подождал, но никаких объяснений не последовало. Он глянул на открытое окно и задумчиво принюхался. В ответ Шерлок нарочито громко и раздражённо вздохнул, как никогда напоминая подростка.

— Да-да, я скурил одну сигарету. Мне было _скучно_. Перестань меня осуждать! Я же не напоминаю, что ты всё ещё таскаешь за собой эту дурацкую трость.

— Конечно. — Джон чувствовал, что в глаза будто песка насыпали, в основании черепа явно зарождалась будущая мигрень, а после упоминания трости нога внезапно вспомнила о том, что должна болеть. В плече что-то дёрнулось. — Когда в полтретьего ночи тебе стало скучно, ты не подумал лечь спать?

Шерлок нахмурился.

— Нет, — отозвался он резко, будто Джон предложил что-то необычайно глупое. Судя по одежде, в которой он был весь прошлый день, он даже не приближался к кровати.

— Ну конечно, — повторил Джон. — А сова просто влетела в окно, да? Безо всякого принуждения? — Он не знал, существовали ли способы привлечь внимание сипухи и заманить её в свою гостиную в центре Лондона, но даже если нет, это не могло стать преградой для Шерлока Холмса. — И решила посидеть на нашем диване?

— В сущности, именно это и произошло, — ответил Шерлок. — А теперь она отказывается свалить. — Он кинул на сову злой взгляд и шуганул её рукой. Джон с уважением оглядел мощный птичий клюв и задумался, сильно дорожит ли Шерлок своими пальцами. Сова же осталась совершенно равнодушной. Она поворачивала голову, посматривая то на Шерлока, то на Джона, манерами смутно напоминая ему леди Брэкнелл.

— Ла-адно, — протянул Джон спустя несколько мгновений неловкого молчания. Наверно, стоило бы вернуться в кровать, но теперь он окончательно заинтересовался всей этой ситуацией с совой, так что заснуть точно больше не сможет. Шерлок же был чем-то занят в ноутбуке и явно не собирался ничего объяснять. Джон глубоко вздохнул. — Пойду заварю чай. При условии, что в чайнике не прячется ничего лишнего. Шерлок, в чайнике прячется что-нибудь лишнее?

— Нет, — возмущенно отозвался Шерлок, будто это предположение было совершенно нелепо.

— Хорошо. Что ж, тогда… Да, чай.

Джон уже был на полпути на кухню, когда Шерлок проворчал:

— Не заглядывай в микроволновку.

Джон опять вздохнул.

— Ты хочешь? — спросил он, протягивая руку за второй чашкой.

— Что я действительно хочу, Джон, так это твой служебный пистолет. Но раз ты вдруг решил стать горячим представителем королевского общества защиты птиц, мне придется довольствоваться чашкой чая. И тост сделай, — добавил он, подумав. — На самом деле, если не собираешься стрелять в эту летающую переносчицу блох, можешь выдать ей пару фунтов и кусок тоста. Должно помочь.

В гостиной сова издала заинтересованный шум, будто и вправду поняла каждое слово. Джон уже протянул руку к брошенной на спинку стула куртке — в карманах точно должна была заваляться какая-то мелочь, — но одёрнул сам себя: он не собирался давать сове никаких денег, что бы там ни напридумывал себе Шерлок. Джон обернулся и обнаружил, что птица смотрит прямо на него с обескураживающе экспрессивным выражением на маленькой пернатой мордочке. Усилием воли он подавил воспоминания о фильмах Хичкока и решил просто игнорировать присутствие совы в гостиной точно так же, как обычно игнорировал голову в холодильнике, завернутую в газетку освежеванную руку или глаза в банке. Он порылся в коробке с чаем — разумная предосторожность, быстро вырабатывающаяся у любого человека, вынужденного сосуществовать с Шерлоком Холмсом — и с облегчением не обнаружил ничего лишнего. Дальнейшее исследование показало наличие в холодильнике бутылки молока и явную недостачу хлеба — о тостах не могло быть и речи. Джон наполнил чайник водой, мысленно обдумывая ситуацию с совой и пытаясь соотнести эту новую информацию со своими представлениями о Шерлоке.

— Надеюсь, ты осознаёшь, что убирать совиное дерьмо придется тебе, — сообщил он, прекрасно понимая, что Шерлок и пальцем не пошевелит, чтобы что-то прибрать. Великие Детективы, видимо, искренне считали, что пока они не видят, квартира очищается сама собой. Джону понадобилось совсем немного времени, чтобы осознать: в блестящую голову Шерлока никогда не придет мысль купить молоко, хлеб, мыло или туалетную бумагу — возможно, он и вправду думал, что всё это возникает как по волшебству. Время от времени Джон испытывал искушение спросить Шерлока, от чего умер его прошлый прислужник, но немного опасался услышать в ответ «стрихнин в пончиках» или «от пули в затылок». Тут-то и скрывалась суть проблемы: пусть жизнь с Шерлоком Холмсом не отличалась особенным комфортом или соблюдением санитарных норм, но точно не была скучной. Раздражающей, пугающей, утомительной, оскорбительной, озадачивающей и просто бесящей — да, но не скучной. Никогда нельзя было предсказать, что принесёт новый день.

Сегодняшний день — или скорее ночь — принёс сову.

— Это тебе не голубь, — отозвался Шерлок, а сова возмущенно угукнула — если бы Джон не был таким сонным, то мог бы поклясться, что она всё понимает. — В любом случае, она приучена не гадить в доме.

Повисла задумчивая пауза. Джон смотрел на чайник и демонстративно не интересовался у Шерлока, кому могло прийти в голову дрессировать сову.

— Это для дела? — спросил он наконец.

Шерлок только возмущенно фыркнул, что Джон решил принять за отрицательный ответ. Он побарабанил пальцами по столешнице и пошёл проверить, осталось ли в шкафу печенье. Задумчиво жуя, он придумывал возможные версии.

— Это домашнее животное?

По манере Шерлока было совершенно ясно, что он абсолютно не собирался становиться хозяином совы, но кто-то ведь приучил её не гадить в доме. И на дикую птицу она не была похожа.

— Это что-то вроде почтового голубя? — неуверенно спросил он. — Точнее, почтовой совы?

— Вроде того, — отрезал Шерлок.

Джон кинул в чашки по пакетику чая и залил водой, потыкал в них ложкой и слишком рано плеснул молока. Получившийся напиток выглядел непритязательно: бледная жижа с уныло болтающимися на поверхности чайными пакетиками. «К чёрту всё! — психанул Джон. — Я не мисс Хадсон. И вообще, на дворе ночь, а в гостиной — сова». Он вытащил пакетики и выбросил их в мусорное ведро.

— Просто наконец-то заплати этому убожеству, дай кусок тоста, и всё! — высказался Шерлок, когда Джон занес кружки в гостиную.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я _заплатил сове_ , — медленно повторил тот, чувствуя себя безумно глупо. Это был далеко не первый раз, когда он так себя чувствовал в компании Шерлока.

— Я вроде так и сказал, — пробормотал Шерлок. Он так ни разу и не отвёл взгляда от экрана ноутбука, где изучал что-то связанное с австралийскими ядами, но требовательно протянул руку за кружкой. — Где мой тост?

— У нас хлеб закончился, — спокойно ответил Джон. — Так как _кое-кто_ подъел последние четыре куска и остатки масла.

— Печенье? — поинтересовался Шерлок, абсолютно не устыдившись. — И деньги для этой чёртовой совы?

Сова настораживающе повернула голову, впилась в Джона взглядом и жалостливо угукнула в согласие. Джон закатил глаза, подхватил со стула куртку и вытащил из кармана монетку.

— Это просто смеш… — развернулся он и чуть не схлопотал сердечный приступ, когда сова взлетела, раскинув немаленькие крылья, и выхватила у него монету своим острым клювом.

— Господи боже! — воскликнул Джон, старательно не думая о проклятом хичкоковском фильме. Сова вернулась на своё место на спинке дивана и спрятала монету в маленький мешочек, прикрепленный к одной лапе прямо над огромными когтями. «Дрессированная», — напомнил сам себе Джон. Сова окинула Шерлока осуждающим взглядом и снова взлетела в сторону кухни. Джон машинально пригнулся. Мгновением спустя сова вылетела из кухни, неся в когтях пакет с вкуснейшим печеньем из «Tesco», будто какого-то мелкого грызуна в документальном фильме о дикой природе. Джон почувствовал, как у него отвисла челюсть.

— Чёрт возьми, — озвучил Шерлок, не отрываясь от компьютера. — Я же говорил тебе накормить это ужасное существо! А теперь она спёрла моё печенье.

— Эй, не забывай, что это вообще-то я купил это печенье, — отозвался Джон, когда сова грациозно пролетела через открытое окно и исчезла в неоновой темноте лондонской ночи. — Знаешь ли, продукты не появляются по велению волшебной магазинной феи.

— Феи не ходят по магазинам, но сейчас это абсолютно не существенно, — сварливо сказал Шерлок. — Печенье пропало. Конечно, сова тоже пропала, так что будем считать, что в итоге всё сложилось как надо. — Он бросил на Джона косой взгляд. — А вот если бы ты дал мне её застрелить, то печенье всё ещё было с нами.

— И мертвая сова, — справедливо добавил Джон. Шерлок равнодушно пожал плечами.

Подхватив кружку с чаем, Джон попытался найти логику в последних нескольких минутах. Свободной рукой он рассеянно коснулся спинки дивана, на которой ещё недавно сидела сова, и заметил конверт — конверт, которого ещё вечером тут не было.

— А это что?

Спина Шерлока напряглась, но он не ответил. Джон поднял конверт, изучая: толстый, из грубой бумаги кремового цвета, ужасно дорогой даже на вид. Никаких марок или почтовых штемпелей, только залом с одного края, будто сова схватила конверт в клюв, пробуя его на вкус. «Или же, — озадаченно шепнул внутренний голос, — это сова принесла сюда письмо в своем клюве».

— Это конверт, Джон. Я прекрасно понимаю, что у тебя не было преимущества в виде по-настоящему хорошего образования, но уж такие простые объекты ты должен уметь идентифицировать.

Судя по голосу, Шерлок был взвинчен и даже как будто напуган. «Очень интересно», — подумал Джон.

— Его сова принесла, да? — на пробу спросил он.

— Ну конечно, — ответил Шерлок, будто все прекрасно знали: у Королевской почты есть специальный совиный отдел доставки.

На конверте мелким почерком бирюзовыми чернилами был нацарапан адрес:

_Шерлок Холмс, эсквайр_

_Дуется на диване_

_В гостиной_

_На Бейкер-стрит 221Б_

_В Лондоне_

_Великобритания_

Джон был немного удивлён, что адрес не продолжался словами «Европа, планета Земля, Солнечная система, Галактика Млечный путь…». Кажется, один год в младшей школе Джон так подписывал поздравительные открытки и считал себя невероятно умным.

Джон перевернул конверт, рассматривая восковую печать лавандового цвета. Прищурившись, он разглядел в извилистой загогулине две сплетенных буквы Л. Несмотря на детские каракули на другой стороне, письмо очень напоминало приглашение на свадьбу — обычные записки просто не заслуживали таких дорогих конвертов и вычурных лавандовых восковых печатей. «И доставлено было лично. Точнее, через сову, — напомнил себе Джон. — А ведь это даже не самое странное событие на этой неделе, не говоря уже о месяце».

— Ты его не открыл, — сказал Джон.

Шерлок обладал тревожной привычкой избавляться от надоедливых рекламных писем и счетов за коммунальные услуги, превращая их в конфетти или — реже — поджигая. Это же письмо явно было значимым, раз Шерлок, несмотря на желание прикончить сову, не попытался уничтожить принесенный ею конверт.

— Твоя проницательность не перестает меня поражать, — выдавил Шерлок.

— _Почему_ ты его не открыл? Ещё вчера ты жаловался, что не происходит ничего интересного, и грозился умереть со скуки. Вот _это_ кажется мне весьма интересным.

— Это не интересно, — отрезал Шерлок. — Семейные дела. Нет ничего более скучного, чем семья, Джон, ты-то должен знать.

Чуть улыбаясь, Джон ещё раз осмотрел конверт.

— Возможно, я не являюсь единственным в мире консультирующим детективом, но рискну предположить, что это не от Майкрофта.

— Конечно же, это не от Майкрофта! — воскликнул Шерлок с отвращением. — Майкрофт освоил современные технологии. Майкрофт послал бы смс или е-мэйл. Он бы скорее умер, чем стал отправлять сову в маггловском Лондоне.

Джон понимающе кивнул.

— У тебя вся семья ненормальная, да? — спросил он, совершенно не удивившись. — Конечно же, они послали тебе письмо с дрессированной почтовой совой.

Шерлок громко выдохнул и сделал вид, что ужасно увлечён происходящим на экране ноутбука.

— Так кто это, этот Эл Эл? Лекс Лютор? Лана Лэнг?

— Совершенно бессмысленно пытаться перечислить все имена, начинающиеся с буквы Л. И вообще Лекс — это не имя.

— Супермену это скажи.

Шерлок закатил глаза.

— А, американцы. Ну конечно же. Очередная телевизионная глупость, да?

— Нет, комиксы. Перестань менять тему! Кто такой Эл Эл? И почему ты даже не удосужился открыть конверт?

— Раз тебе так важно засунуть свой нос в дела, которые тебя ни в коем роде не касаются, сообщаю: Эл Эл — это моя кузина, — ответил Шерлок, драматически воздев руки в воздух, внезапно вскочил из-за ноутбука и заметался по комнате.

Джон хотел было напомнить, что «совать нос в дела, которые его не касаются» для самого Шерлока — образ жизни, но побоялся, что это только отвлечет его от сути вопроса, и просто терпеливо ждал.

— А не открыл я его потому, что это, _очевидно_ , приглашение на свадьбу. Меня не интересуют свадьбы. Свадьбы — это триумф конформизма над индивидуальностью, тупого оптимизма над здравомыслием и опытом, плебейских желаний над самоконтролем. Более того, на свадьбе тебе приходится находиться в толпе ужасающе скучных и зачастую пьяных людей, которые пребывают в заблуждении, что всё о тебе знают, когда знают они только то, что тебя однажды стошнило на рождественский пудинг и ты когда-то экспериментировал с таксидермией на бабушкином любимом мопсе!

— Надеюсь, мопс уже был мёртв? — ровным голосом поинтересовался Джон.

— Ну конечно же, — оскорбленно отозвался Шерлок.

Джон понимающе кивнул.

— Значит, Эл Эл — это ещё один смертельный враг? Или просто ужасающе скучная особа?

Шерлок ссутулился. Он перевёл взгляд с Джона на конверт у него в руках, вздохнул и упал на диван, словно марионетка с обрезанными веревочками.

— Нет, — признался он неохотно. — По правде говоря, Луна совсем не бестолковая и не скучная. Можно сказать, она моя любимая родственница, и я всегда считал её слишком здравомыслящей для свадеб. Приковать себя к очередной бездарности и начать размножаться, словно какая-то овца — как это отвратительно _обычно_!

— Луна. Шерлок. Майкрофт. Господи боже, твоя семья действительно не верит в скучные имена. — В голове мельком проскочила мысль, что человек, которого назвали Шерлок, не имеет права что-то высказывать об имени «Лекс». — Значит, твоя кузина Луна выходит замуж. Тебе она нравится, потому что не скучная — тут стоит вспомнить сову — или бестолковая, но ты не хочешь идти на свадьбу, потому что считаешь, что свадьбы — это скучно и бестолково?

— И толпы унылых, глупых людей, — подтвердил Шерлок. — Представить себе не могу, почему она решила пригласить меня.

Джон мысленно вздохнул и напомнил себе, с кем именно живёт в одной квартире.

— Может, ты ей нравишься? И она решила, что будет здорово увидеть тебя на своей свадьбе?

Шерлок пренебрежительно фыркнул.

— Если я ей нравлюсь, почему тогда она хочет наказать меня адскими муками нахождения в компании чудовищно утомительных людей?

— Ну, ты всё ещё не открыл конверт. Может быть, речь вообще не о свадьбе, — отметил Джон. — Может, у неё… новоселье, например?

— Она выходит замуж, — твёрдо сказал Шерлок. — Это отвратительно, но неизбежно. Наверняка ещё и за Уизли или за Лонгботтома, прости господи.

Джон фыркнул.

— Луна Лонгботтом — да уж, звучит не очень, — согласился он. — А сейчас у неё какая фамилия? Я так понимаю, не Холмс?

— Лавгуд.

Джон подавился чаем.

— Она случайно не порнозвезда?

Шерлок открыл глаза и вытянул длинную шею, чтобы одарить Джона возмущенным взглядом.

— Разумеется, нет! — Его рот скривился в кривой улыбке. — Хотя я допускаю, что это подходящее имя для работы в подобной отрасли. Она натуралистка.

— Точно, точно, — покивал Джон, пытаясь скрыть ухмылку. — Извини. Не звезда порно, просто любит ходить голышом в общественных местах.

— _Натуралистка_ , а не нуди… — нетерпеливо воскликнул Шерлок, но тут заметил весёлый блеск в глазах Джона. — Ха-ха. Какой великолепный образчик искромётного юмора.

— Прости, — повинился Джон, совершенно не раскаиваясь. — В любом случае, думаю, тебе стоит пойти.

— Что?

— На свадьбу. Почему нет? Она тебе нравится — или хотя бы не _не_ нравится, что само по себе высокая похвала. И она тебя приглашает — значит, ты ей тоже нравишься. Будет славно, если ты пойдёшь.

Шерлок кинул на него недоверчивый взгляд.

— Конечно, я же самый славный человек на свете. Это моя главная черта.

— Ну… да, — кивнул Джон, соглашаясь, и сделал глоток чая. — Но все равно, разве ты не хочешь прервать свое монотонное сидение в квартире в ожидании очередного серийного убийцы? Даже если на свадьбе будет совершенно ужасно, тебе просто будет о чём потом жаловаться.

— Благодарю за совет, я приму его к сведению, — сказал Шерлок тем же тоном, каким раньше говорил сове «отвали».

Джон спокойно допил чай, разглядывая Шерлока и пытаясь собрать всё произошедшее в одну картину. Конечно, когда дело доходило до дедукции, Шерлоку он и в подмётки не годился, но пару вещей Джон всё-таки понимал и сейчас мог почти с уверенностью сказать: часть Шерлока хотела пойти на торжество, пусть он в этом и не признавался.

— Что ж, если тебе больше не нужны мои услуги в уничтожении сов, я отправлюсь в постель, — сказал Джон и демонстративно поставил кружку на стол, не собираясь нести её в раковину. Он практически чувствовал, как Шерлок разглядывает его, отмечая каждый нюанс поведения и добавляя их в мысленный файл с подписью «Уотсон, Джон». — Увидимся утром, — добавил он, даже не собираясь тратить время на расспросы, собирается ли Шерлок вообще сегодня ложиться. Для Шерлока сон был одной из тех необязательных вещей, которыми легко можно пренебречь — как еда, манеры, гигиена и соблюдение государственных законов. Джон уже давно ко всему этому привык.

Шерлок кратко кивнул, сплетя на груди пальцы и уставившись в местами затянутый паутиной потолок. Спокойной ночи он, конечно, не пожелал.

* * *

Следующим утром конверт был на том же месте — не открытый, но и не повреждённый.

Днём он всё ещё был в гостиной, не распечатанный, но зато с коричневым кофейным пятном от кружки прямо посередине.

К вечеру он стал использоваться в качестве импровизированной закладки — торчал из зачитанной копии «Анатомии Грея».

* * *

На следующее утро Джон проснулся от звука бьющейся посуды. Когда он выскочил в гостиную, Шерлок уже стоял босиком посреди бывшей зоны боевых действий, окруженный разбитым фарфором и птичьими перьями. На полу валялись пять кремовых конвертов, красуясь бирюзовыми чернилами и фиолетовым воском, а ещё три штуки были разбросаны по столу. Все окна были закрыты, так что Джон понятия не имел, как почтовые совы проникли в квартиру, но им это явно удалось. «Может, ночные предположения о злобных ниндзя-совах имели под собой какое-то основание?» — подумал Джон, почему-то почти не удивившись.

На скулах Шерлока пятнами горел румянец. Он раздражённо отряхнул руки и плечи, тщетно пытаясь принять приличный и невозмутимый вид.

Сейчас он совершенно не выглядел заскучавшим, но Джон решил, что пока не стоит обращать на это внимание.

— Настойчивость — это у вас семейное? — радостно поинтересовался он, направляясь на кухню в слабой надежде найти там молоко и хлопья, а не человеческие пальцы или аккуратно упакованные экскременты.

Шерлок прожёг его негодующим взглядом.

* * *

К этому моменту Джон уже должен был выработать иммунитет к причудам семьи Холмс. Один брат имел привычку призывать его на беседы в тёмных подземных паркингах в любое время суток, другой — изучал скорость разложения трупов, используя их общую ванну, мертвого кокер-спаниэля и мешок мокрых листьев. Джон гордился своей способностью оставаться спокойным в общении с Холмсами, но ничто не могло подготовить его к прибытию кузины Шерлока — Луны Лавгуд.

Луна Лавгуд оказалась симпатичной женщиной лет тридцати, с бледными, как у Шерлока, глазами слегка навыкате и длинными светлыми волосами, собранными в беспорядочный пучок, ненадежно скреплённый длинной палкой. Одета она была в не сочетающиеся между собой вещи, либо вытащенные из бабушкиного сундука, либо же украденные с последнего показа сумасшедшего переоценённого дизайнера. Разноцветный кардиган, если Джона не обманывали глаза, предназначался для кого-то с по меньшей мере пятью руками. На шее висели старинные карманные часы, вокруг одного запястья был обёрнут длинный венок из ромашек, а на плече сидела сова чисто-белого, как сахарная пудра, цвета.

Ничего из этого не смогло бы обеспокоить или удивить Джона, если бы Луна не вышла в их гостиную из камина, окруженная сине-зелёным пламенем. Джон как раз устраивался в кресле, чтобы безопасно посмотреть телешоу в отсутствие Шерлока — тот уехал в морг доставать Молли. Что он собирался там делать, Джон благоразумно не узнавал, но догадывался, что это могло быть как-то связано с разложившимся кокер-спаниэлем.

— Вы, должно быть, Джон Уотсон, — сказала Луна, выходя из камина с мягким и блаженным выражением лица человека, который либо находился под действием некоторых веществ, либо прочитал слишком много книг по самосовершенствованию.

Джон резко вскочил с кресла, дернул руку к поясу и кобуре, которой там не оказалось, несколько раз моргнул, пристально посмотрел в камин и сложил в уме несложное уравнение из сов и людей с фамилией Холмс.

— Прошу прощения… Извините, я знаю, что констатирую очевидное, но вы только что возникли из воздуха в некоем порыве зелёного огня?

Луна склонила голову набок, словно серьезно обдумывая этот вопрос, пока сова у неё на плече оглядывала гостиную.

— Да, — вежливо ответила она. — Думаю, так.

Джон понятливо кивнул.

— Разумеется. Так я и думал. Правильно. Прошу прощения, мне нужно присесть. — Он опустился обратно в кресло, не отрывая взгляд от Луны. — Извините. Это был какой-то трюк, да? Спецэффекты, ловкость рук?

— Это была каминная сеть, — сказала Луна, совершенно ничего не прояснив. — Могу я тоже присесть?

Джон машинально кивнул. Луна присела на краешек дивана и пристально посмотрела на него.

— Прошу прощения… чтобы прояснить до конца… это было… ха, — обычно Джона было нелегко смутить, но вопрос, который он собирался задать, был несколько необычен. — Гм. Это же не была… ха-ха… настоящая магическая магия, так ведь? Да?

— Да, — ободряюще улыбнулась Луна. — Настоящая магическая магия. Именно она.

— О, — Джон бессмысленно уставился на колени, перетасовывая в уме все свои представления о вселенной как колоду карт. — Дайте мне минутку.

Он поступал не очень гостеприимно, но множество новой информации требовало немедленного обдумывания. Луна, казалось, совершенно не обиделась. Она увлечённо рассматривала его, улыбаясь безумнее, чем Мартовский заяц. «Однозначно родственники с Шерлоком», — нежно подумал Джон.

— Вы в порядке? — заботливо спросила Луна. — Полагаю, немного шокирует узнать, что вы маггл, да? Майкрофт очень рассердился, что я послала сову в маггловский Лондон, но он не запрещал мне встретиться лично. В любом случае, он пока не министр, как бы ему этого ни хотелось, а мистеру Уизли я нравлюсь больше, чем Майкрофт. — Она нахмурилась. — Конечно, это только потому, что мистер Уизли всё ещё несколько предубежден против слизеринцев, и мне бы не стоило на этом играть… Но в данном случае это даже удобно.

Джон почувствовал, что, несмотря на ни что, улыбается.

— Вы же понимаете, что я понятия не имею, о чём вы говорите?

Они встретились взглядами и оба неожиданно расхохотались.

— Нет, — согласилась Луна, отсмеявшись. — Полагаю, нет. Как это чудесно!

— Я так понимаю, вы кто-то вроде… ведьмы? — уточнил Джон, не в силах поверить словам, которые вылетали у него изо рта.

Луна кивнула.

— Да.

— И Шерлок в курсе?

— Конечно. Ему пришлось, — сказала она разумно, — ведь все, кого он знает, являются ведьмами или волшебниками. Точнее, так было, пока мы были детьми. Но они отправили его в маггловскую школу, когда поняли, что он… гм… — она смущенно понизила голос, — сквиб.

— Сквиб — в смысле «шутиха»? «Сломанный фейерверк»? — По скромному мнению Джона, это описание Шерлоку ужасно подходило.

— Именно так! Хотя, оглядываясь назад, это было к лучшему, — добавила Луна, зачарованно всматриваясь в высящиеся тут и там кривые башни из книг. — Даже когда мы были маленькими, никто не был умнее или неистовее Шерлока. Думаю, он по-своему мог бы стать хуже Волдеморта, что было бы очень досадно. Я рада, что всё сложилось так, как сложилось, — она потянулась аккуратно почесать сову. — Конечно, вряд ли Шерлок думал так же.

После нескольких месяцев знакомства с Шерлоком Холмсом Джон примирился с участием в разговорах, из которых он понимал примерно десятую часть сказанного, и по мере сил старался мысленно заполнить пропуски.

— Так что… Вы говорите, что существует множество… э-э-э… ведьм и волшебников. Не только вы. Многие умеют делать… — он показал рукой на камин, — это.

Луна кивнула.

— О, — задумчиво нахмурился Джон. — И… Майкрофт? Он… Хотя да, это многое объясняет. Но не Шерлок?

— Шерлок особенный, — неожиданно жёстко сказала Луна, и Джон понял, что его первое впечатление было несколько обманчивым. — Ему не нужна магия. Он всегда видит вещи ясно и чётко, немногие люди могут этим похвастаться. Особенно немногие волшебники.

Джон почувствовал, как в груди что-то сжалось в приливе странной нежной гордости.

— Точно, — глухо отозвался он. — Вы абсолютно правы. — Внезапно его озарило, и Джон немного покраснел. — Кстати, мои поздравления! Как я понял, вы выходите замуж? Шерлок, конечно, так и не раскрыл письмо, но он убежден, что это приглашение на вашу свадьбу с каким-то парнем по фамилии Лонгботтом?

Луна просияла.

— Невилл? Нет, Ханна проклянет меня до пятого колена, если я попытаюсь выйти замуж за Невилла. Не то чтобы я хотела — он прекрасный человек, но я не думаю о нём в этом ключе. Нет, я выхожу замуж за Рольфа Скамандера, — она улыбнулась, и на щеках показались ямочки. По тому, как она произнесла его имя, Джон решил, что Рольф Скамандер — какая-то знаменитость среди волшебников.

— Это замечательно.

— Рольф из Австралии, — добавила Луна. — Люди прозвали его Охотником на кизляка. Он достаточно известен, и у него репутация человека, который может найти и поймать какое угодно животное, даже самое опасное. А ещё он управляет «Зоопарком монстров», но вы, как маггл, наверняка ни разу о нем не слышали. — Она слегка пожала плечами, ужасно напомнив Джону Шерлока. — Это была любовь с первого взгляда. Мы встретились глазами в спектрально-астральных очках над гнездом с яйцами опаловоглазого антипода, и я сразу поняла, что мы созданы друг для друга. — Она смущенно опустила голову. — В медовый месяц мы отправимся искать морщерого кизляка.

— Вау, — отозвался Джон, совершенно потерявшись в лавине всей этой новой информации. — Рад за вас.

— Спасибо, — согласилась Луна. — Кстати, я пришла потому, что хотела лично пригласить вас на свадьбу. Это есть в приглашении, но, как я поняла, Шерлок так ни одно и не распечатал? Я сказала, что он может привести вас, мне было бы приятно. Если вы захотите.

Джон удивленно вскинул брови.

— Откуда вы вообще… Хотя не стоит даже заканчивать это предложение, вы же ведьма и кузина Майкрофта. Точно. Что ж, спасибо, это очень... чутко, но мы… гм… Мы с Шерлоком не встречаемся, кто бы вам что ни говорил. — Джон уже смирился, что любой, кто хоть раз видел их с Шерлоком вместе, в какой-то момент приходил к этой мысли.

— О, я знаю, — удивленно ответила Луна. — Шерлок ни с кем не встречается. Но можно уверенно сказать, что вы его вторая половина.

Джон тщательно обдумал эту мысль и пришёл к выводу, что спорить не с чем.

— Майкрофт настаивает, что не принято приглашать магглов на мероприятия волшебников, но в конце концов, на дворе две тысячи десятый год, да и я никогда особо не волновалась о том, что принято. Если ты принимаешь какое-то решение, это и делает его принятым, разве нет? — Она немного скривилась. — Если честно, мы с Рольфом хотели маленькую скромную свадьбу, но его мама целую неделю проплакала. — Она покачала головой. — Представляете, целую неделю! Она весьма гордится своей известностью. Я тоже немного известна, в основном из-за Гарри, но ещё потому, что доказала существование нарглов и мозгошмыгов. — Луна печально склонила голову набок. — Я считаю, миссис Скамандер как-то слишком радуется, что на свадьбе будут Гарри и все остальные, но если это сделает её счастливой, то мы согласны. А раз уж мы устраиваем большое торжество, то тогда я хочу сделать всё как нужно и пригласить людей, которые мне важны. Это включает Гарри, и Шерлока, и его вторую половину.

— Это очень здорово, — осторожно сказал Джон. — Но вы же знаете, что Шерлок не слишком-то любит свадьбы? Мягко говоря.

Луна кивнула.

— А ещё ему не нравится, когда кто-то напоминает о том, чего он не может. Люди могут быть очень глупыми и всё время вспоминать, что дядя Линвуд был Пожирателем смерти, хотя он отказался присоединяться к Волдеморту во второй раз и был убит Беллатрикс Лестрейндж за предательство. Рольф говорит, Шерлок может быть смущен, что семейное состояние совсем растранжирили, и теперь он не может позволить себе даже одного домового эльфа.

В лучшем случае Джон понимал одно слово из десяти сказанных, но последнее предложение зацепило его внимание.

— Окажусь ли я прав, если предположу, что домовые эльфы волшебным образом прибирают весь дом, стирают и гладят одежду, заваривают чай и покупают хлеб и молоко? — подозрительно спросил он.

— Вы абсолютно правы! — ярко улыбнулась Луна. — Они обожают заниматься домашними делами. Это то, ради чего они живут.

— Это очень многое проясняет, — с чувством проговорил Джон. Наверное, ему стоило бы возмутиться, что его практически превратили в домашнего эльфа. — В любом случае, если учитывать потерянное состояние и дядю Линвуда — это отец Шерлока, да? Который являлся каким-то Пожирателем смерти? И я совершенно не хочу спрашивать про это прозвище, особенно если вспомнить куски трупов у нас в холодильнике — то стоит признать: у Шерлока вряд ли есть причины хотеть прийти к вам на свадьбу, — справедливо заметил Джон, мудро решив не вспоминать Шерлоков монолог о победе тупого оптимизма над опытом.

— Но я бы очень хотела, чтобы он пришёл, — просияла Луна. — И вы тоже. Пожалуйста, приходите. И передайте ему, что не стоит бояться мнения других людей.

Джон шокированно приоткрыл рот.

— Передать ему, что не стоит… Вы же понимаете, что он реверсивную психологию за милю учует?

— Но это всё равно сработает, — спокойно ответила Луна, и Джон ей искренне поверил.

* * *

— _Что_ она сказала?

Джону нечасто выпадал шанс увидеть удивлённого Шерлока Холмса, и он немного расстроился, что не догадался записать этот момент на камеру.

— Она сказала, что я тоже приглашён, пусть я и не волшебник, — тут Джон сделал паузу и многозначительно посмотрел на Шерлока. — И что не стоит бояться мнения других людей о неком полуслизеринском сквибе, притащившем на волшебную свадьбу маггла.

Шерлок удивлённо заморгал, ужасно напоминая мультяшного персонажа, на которого только что уронили пианино с большой высоты, а потом громко расхохотался.

— О боже, я же говорил, что Луна — мой любимый родственник. Это было так бесстыдно очевидно.

— Она мне понравилась.

Джон знал Шерлока лучше, чем кто бы то ни было из всех живущих людей — по крайней мере из тех, которые не приходились ему родственниками, — но всё равно не мог предугадать, как тот отреагирует на его следующие слова.

— Я бы с удовольствием побывал на её свадьбе.

Какое-то время Шерлок внимательно разглядывал Джона, анализируя.

— Чтобы попялиться на уродов? — спросил он холодно.

— Чтобы поздравить твою кузину с днём свадьбы, — мягко поправил его Джон. — И посмотреть, как ты поймаешь букет невесты.

— И удовлетворить своё любопытство о мире, из которого я родом.

— И удовлетворить своё любопытство о мире, из которого ты родом. Конечно. А ты бы предпочёл, чтобы мне было совсем-совсем не любопытно?

Шерлок молча склонил голову, принимая аргумент.

— К тому же, — улыбнулся Джон, — только представь, как будет раздражён Майкрофт.

Губы Шерлока дрогнули и расплылись в его редчайшей широкой улыбке, которую могли вызвать только серийные убийцы и Джон Уотсон, а в его глазах затанцевали черти.

— Не просто раздражён, Майкрофт будет в ярости! Ведь он так старается контролировать разделение волшебного и маггловского миров.

— Что ж тут поделать, — ухмыльнулся Джон.

— В медицине ты просто растрачивал себя даром, Джон! — просиял в ответ Шерлок.


End file.
